A Life called War: A Clone Wars Story
by Davidson Backgammon
Summary: As you can see I'm not exactly good with titles, but it was all I can think of. Anyways, the first part mostly is just drama with a little humor attached, but it will get more adventurous later in. Rated T for safety, just being safe.


Hello to all authors and readers, this is my first fanfiction in the Clone Wars universe, and my first fanfiction ever. My goal is to try and give a glimpse of the Clone Wars from a first-person perspective, by a character who's not a Jedi, Clone, Sith, or even a Droid. I was surprised to find that currently has no stories of the sort. I certainly hope that this will inspire other fanfiction authors to put their creativity to work and further expand the Star Wars universe with amazing stories. Well, Enjoy!

Admiral Yularen wasn't kidding when he told me very few men my age, let alone anyone who's not a Jedi or clone have the privilege of becoming an agent for the Republic, that it's a tough yet rewarding experience. He says that I've made a great start for a new life serving in the republic, and a great decision signing in for the galactic Starfleet. Well it was either that, or domestic c.t.u , and I think 14 years in the coruscant underworld is plenty enough. Yeah, that's were I lived all my life, from a dirty 50-year old orphanage to the foul-smelling apartment that I miraculously managed to pay for monthly with whatever I could pull from my "local account". In other words, doing the local mob boss's political dirty work. Surprising that some mobs actually want to get around violence, though of course that still doesn't mean that they'll play it nice, or that they will stay patient. It didn't take a genius to know that they still brought their guns in the meetings, though you'd be surprised were they could hide them, but that's another story. Basically, my job was fly to other neighboring cities or districts owned by the mob and make business transactions or make offers with their boss. I got pretty close to staining the offices with red on many occasions, but it doesn't hurt to have armed thermal detonators strapped to your jacket, just to show them who's boss of course. But I don't want to get into details. about my pay, 5000 republic credits a month in the First planetary bank account plus a free airbus pass. Considering the fact that expenses, Living quarters and meals are paid for, that basically leaves me the privilege of learning financial responsibility. I checked clone living quarters to see if they could give me an idea of responsible spending, but all I found were twi'lek pin-ups all over the walls, so I'm at loss. My original goal, make payments on my car, but it turns out the Starfleet now pays for that. About that, my car, when I was in the mob, my boss told me I needed to get my own transportation. It was really just a test though, since he honestly could've just bought one. He simply wanted to make sure that I was capable of handling myself in a high-pressure situation. Honestly, it wasn't that difficult, considering the parking guards at the platform entrance were super-drunk and I had the advantage of darkness and all black clothing. I figured if I had to steal, I'd steal from other mobsters. Anyways, I found a nice Ferrari with a sleek prawn-blood black paint job and hidden rockets under the hood with an impressive firing-rate along with a 500-station radio. It wasn't all that hard hot-wiring it so I was on my way in a few minutes. The boss was impressed and said he'd give me the company truck and that I'd have to give him my new ride. Two minutes later, I'm getting cussed out for blowing up his hideout with the rockets on my car. To be honest, I didn't expect him to pull one over on me like that, and I was in to good a mood for losing the feeling of owning my first car. Let me just say that whenever I mention my boss though, I may be talking about number one or number thirty-seven. For my first car story, that was number twenty-seven. Speaking of which, yesterday he fulfilled his dream of the public knowing of his presence. But I think he'd rather be on "most dangerous of the Criminal underworld" than the Holonets live broadcast of him being escorted to the chair. Honestly though, he didn't accomplish that much anyway, but hey, he did get me my first car. Suddenly, the intercom announced that we report to the training hall for testing. I entered the hallway and jogged alongside my new neighbors to the physical room for all-day training exercise. It was yearly troop rotation and many of the new sign-ups like me have had no previous experience on a republic cruiser. For us shinnies who live in the aft of the ship, we have the advantage of warming-up for training day, since we have half a mile to run to the gym. Walking in we heard the inter-com announce that all squads line up to designated areas then wait for our respectful commanding officers. I was with squad 770 of the 501st regiment. We lined up at the sparring ring, where our C.O. was already waiting for us. "The name's rex, but you'll call me captain or sir, understood?" "Sir Yes sir!" "Now your official reports claim that despite the fact that your shinnies, your squad is trained and ready. Now in my book, it's not rank that counts, but experience, that outranks everything. And that's our goal on training day, experience. Now I'll be monitoring your progress from the observation deck and when training is over, I'll decide your individual positions in the squad." "sir, yes sir." Along with hand salute, and we're on our way.

12 hours later

"very impressive squad, you guys certainly weren't kidding. Nice to know there's some shinnies dedicated to the cause. Just the kind we need in the 501st." just then the inter-com announced lunch. "Alright then, you guys get some grub. You'll have your official test results by 22:00. Squad dismissed."

3 hours later

Well, until test results come in, I've got let's see…. 5 hours to kill. I decided to ask echo if he wanted to go work out some more. He said he just wanted to catch up on the reg manuals. Jester was to busy cleaning his weapon, he invited me to join him but I told him that I don't exactly carry any weapons at the moment. He said that I could help with the triggers in the thermal dets. It wasn't all that bad actually. He told me how the grease under the triggers short-circuits the priming and doesn't give the full payload, but "if you look after them, they'll look after you". Well, at least he isn't obsessed with twi'lek pin-ups. After weapon cleaning, he decided to come with me to the work-out room. we were surprised to find captain rex in there to. "So, twelve hours of labor under my command isn't enough?" I spoke my first words to the captain, "Sir, if the lives of millions rest on our shoulders, we best keep them strong." After a five second awkward silence, he got up and said, "well said, I'll have to remember that one for general skywalker." He got up off the bench press and asked us, "are you two just gonna stand at attention until I leave, I'm going to be here until your reports are ready for delivery." We did as he said and looked to see what to use first. Being rookies, this was actually our first day on the ship. I saw in the next room a training course with obstacles and according to the com panel, holograms of every droid and weapon in the separatist alliance, including general grievous. I asked rex how exactly we use blasters to survive an encounter with that guy. He said that the republic just developed a new technology similar to that of lightsabers, vibroswords. They recently re-discovered the technology from the era of the old republic, that with its special vibrating technology, now we can face commando droids and sith without getting a guarantee "loss of limbs". The Swords also have special flip out blades so we won't need sheaths. He said I was free to try it, that we had very little record of the sword in use. He said that I'd be making a great contribution as being the first who's not a clone or jedi to actually test the technology, and since I was the only one of those guys on the ship, my name would be first on official record. It would certainly score some points to have that on my resume, so I was in the room in seconds. Rex went into the observation Room and gave me holo-fighting 101. droids start swarming in based on threat level, and as time passes, more come in bigger, better, and far more dangerous. Basically, the longer you don't get tazed, the higher your score. so he displayed the scenarios for selection and, considering my knowledge of the place, I chose "never ending riot on coruscant". I hit the unfold button,(I still can't think of a more masculine name) and individual segments started to unfold with incredible speed. the result, a very impressive piece of slicing material. Suddenly, the room brought the all too familiar sight of the filthy streets of my old home. I must say, the designers were quite accurate in detail and environment. They even had hundreds of civilians doing business on the streets. Then, 3….2….1, shots filled the air and civilians ran in different directions. I jokingly yet seriously yelled out to rex, wherever he was, "sorry, seen this movie before." In response, the room shifted into where I was positioned in the middle of a four-way intersection. "beginning first test, good luck kid." Suddenly, commando droids started banzi-charging from the side I was facing. I never used an actual sword before, so I took what I thought to be a Jedi fighting stance, but based on the few new voices from the inter-com chuckling from nowhere, I guess it wasn't. I tried to forget I was being watched and kept my cool as the droids got closer, swords at the ready. I managed to block the blows of the droids and sliced the limbs off of them with little yet focused effort. It was only ten droids but I was starting to feel the adrenaline rush inside me. The feel of close range combat was new to me and felt different from using a blaster. Honestly though, it actually felt pretty good, so I relaxed a bit knowing this was going to be fun.

4 hours later

"you know kid, your report's going to be delivered in half-an-hour, and you've already exceeded our expectations. You should probably stop before you lose your life's sweat." "what level is this?" "seventy-five." "just let me finish this one." I only had four more coming in on all sides, so I took a deep breath, waited for them to charge, then blocked and beheaded all of them in one swing. I looked around me and found the results of the past few hours, hundreds of dead droids and thousands of disassembled parts, along with a few crumbled buildings. How the heck did I do that? "Kid, I must say I'm impressed, even if you are the first. He'd probably give you a hard fight eh' general skywalker?" "well, Snips definitely, but with me, only a few minutes, but hey, I'd rather deal with him than a bunch of battle droids." As I exited the room, I found myself standing in front of an actual jedi knight for the first time. "cadet Davis, 770th squad of the 501st sir." "so, impressive sword skills and manners, I think snips could learn a thing or two from you." "a great privilege to receive acknowledgement from a jedi of your history. I understand that you recently saved many republic senators from bounty hunters during a hostage crisis. Very impressive sir." "how old are you kid?" "fourteen Sir." "Man rex, you'd think we'd talking to a senator. Well kid, your talent equals your politeness, a real honor to welcome you aboard. I trust you'll make a great asset to the cause." "thank you sir, I'll do my best. If you'll excuse me, I have test results to sign for." I saluted the jedi and I made haste for my quarters. I got there just as the delivery droid arrived at my door. "I assume your cadet davis?" "that's me." "Just sign here and put your thumb here." I signed and put my thumb to the scanner. "everything's in order. Here's your Assignments." "thanks." I went in my quarters and connected the holo-book to my room's display screen. Up came an official roster of all soldiers on the resolute. As the list went down the thousands of names, it automatically picked up the names of my squad and eventually me. Once the list was finished, it displayed our individual profiles and upgraded them simultaneously with our positions in the squad.

Fives: Medic

Echo: Tactical Advisor

Waxer: Demolitions

Boil: Sniper

Well that was odd, my profile remained untouched. Probably a jam in the system. I checked the connections on the holo-book and didn't find anything out of place. I would know, holo-books are my emotional safe haven. I refreshed my profile at least twenty times and my profile remained the same. what the blast was wrong with this thing? I decided to just go ahead and go to the briefing and find out there. As I left my room, the intercom announced, "Cadet Davis, Please report to the Starboard Hanger Bay immediately." I Ran for the hanger which was only a few hundred feet down the hall. I found General SkyWalker waiting for me. "Well kid, it would seem that the jedi are in need of your help." "May I ask with what, Sir?" "not sure, but I do know that I have to take you to jedi temple." I think I must've had a look of disbelief on, hence the Chuckling from the Knight. "well, we have to get going. My fighter's still being repaired so well have to take yours." By the time he was finished, I already had the car ready to go. We both got in and I speed dialed Admiral Yularen. "This is cadet Davis and General Skywalker, Could you Please open The Starboard Hanger door?" Instead of Answering audibly, he just opened the doors. "Thanks Admiral, See you soon." As we exited the ship, we found ourselves staring at the many lights of coruscant. As we got closer I let out an inaudible sigh when the general wasn't looking. But when I finished, he looked over to me and I tried not to notice. "I sense a frustration in you." "Well I won't lie sir, I Knew I'd have to come back some time later, but I didn't think it would be so soon." "I know it must have been difficult living in the middle of so many pointless fights, and having to participate." "Well a man has to Provide for his family. Thank god I was the only one in that family." Suddenly I remembered I was talking to a jedi. "sorry sir, I meant no offense." "Hey, just because we can't have attachments doesn't mean we can't talk about them with others. Don't forget, attachments do eventually populate the galaxy, but that's what we're here for, to protect it." "Well, I never thought of it that way sir. Well said." I managed to relax a little and we talked some more before arriving at the temple. He directed me to the landing platform and once we landed the platform started to pull us inside. "so, where exactly are we meeting, surely not in the main council tower." "(Chuckle), Don't worry kid, the council may be stern but that doesn't mean they're hostile. You'll only see a few of the council, many of them are cooped up in the war-room right now." "I take that as a yes then." As we made are way to the elevator We Passed through the jedi library, one of the greatest rumors of the criminal underworld. "Is it true about the library being the largest collection of knowledge in the galaxy?" "You heard right, some of the records in here are as old as the planet itself. Plus…" he pointed to a group of younglings, " it's the perfect school for the future of the order." All this knowledge around me was simply stunning. I could definitely spend a few days here. Once we got to the elevator, I reminded myself I was meeting members of the jedi council, and I couldn't help but feel nervous. "hey, don't worry, just do what we did earlier and everything will go smoothly." As We stepped out I found myself standing in front of Three members of the jedi council. "Cadet Davis, Squad 770 of the 501st Generals." "at ease son, I'm mace windu, and this is Masters Kit Fisto and ki-adi-mundi." "A pleasure Generals." Master windu then looked over to master fisto and then the windows darkened all around us, then a giant hologram projector displayed a huge looking trandoshan. "Three days ago, Nak Movers, 4th most wanted on coruscant, was found dead in his apartment. The killer supposedly just killed him for a jedi lightsaber, but we found out there was more to the murder than we thought." Then he brought up the images of three criminals. "Cassie Cryar and ione marcy were the killers, with Marcy posing as nak's girlfriend, while cassie was hiding in the other room, preparing the crime scene." "crime scene sir?" "nak was poisoned shortly before we found him, they were planning to make his apartment look like he was in a struggle, and that a lightsaber was the weapon responsible for his death." "SO they wanted to make it look like the jedi were the killers?" "Yes, and brutal apparently. We believe that this was a plot to show the people that the jedi are becoming too powerful and will attempt to take control of the senate, and therefore the war, and with the violent killing of a dangerous enemy as a pictorial example for the people, they could only imagine what's happening on the other worlds." "A start for a rebellion against the jedi then." "And a perfect opening for the separatist council to take control of coruscant, winning the war." "but if the plot was foiled, and no one knows, that means that whoever's behind this is still out there, and they plan to try again. But these killers don't seem to be smart enough to come up with a plan like this by themselves. Would these two happen to have any connections with the separatists, Previous or current?" "there is no evidence proving they're in league with the separatists, but there are assumptions that would suggest that, such as the fact that they're new to the criminal underworld and that there have been no reports that match their description." "so whoever hired them are definitely professionals. Nonetheless, someone contacted them, what about the third guy in the hologram?" "bannamu, just another pickpocket, supposedly was just selling nak the lightsaber, but we now know he was in league with the two bounty hunters and smuggled it in without nak realizing what was going on." "Do we know where this thief acquired the lightsaber?" "It was stolen from master skywalkers padawan, then sold from a gun market in the slum district. After that, he left for patrolia, and the people there won't extradite one of their own." "so that leaves our gun marketers as prime suspects." "if we send any jedi to investigate, it will put their life, and lightsaber at great risk, and we can't let whoever did this try again. That's where you come in. no one in the criminal underworld you worked for knows your with us, so they can't expose you. We want you to get in there, and find out who their contact is." "and if I find him sir?" "You will contact us from an outside source, then we will have a warrant for his or her arrest. But that's only if you accept the mission." "you mean I have a choice?" "There are many other bounty hunters and even senators that would be willing to accept this mission. Your knowledge and experience with these kind of people just gave us the motivation to call you first." "well if there's a threat to the republic here on coruscant, and I'm the best choice, I'd be more than willing to accept the mission." "Excellent. Now about your outside source." "don't worry sir, I know just who to call. He's an old friend, loyal, we can trust him." "very good, we'll give you a million credits, cash, for whatever resources you need. Can you get started tonight?" "I can get started now." "very well, we'll have the money taken to your car. Is there anything else you request?" "A private, and secure line to contact my friend. I trust you have one of those." "yes, master skywalker can take you to one." Suddenly, the windows let the light come back in and the hologram disappeared. "Thank you, Generals. I'll get started right away." I saluted them and started towards the elevator when master mundi spoke. "Master Skywalker, you are dismissed. Stay here young one." "Yes sir." I stood at attention and general Skywalker exited the room. "is something wrong generals?" "we sense an uneasiness in you. Do you have a problem with going back down there?" I gave out an incredibly fake 'what-are-you-talking-about' chuckle. But if they were going to bring up what I thought they were bringing up, I wanted to avoid it as much as possible. "Sir, I wouldn't accept the mission if I wasn't capable of accomplishing it. I have absolutely no problem going back down there." "But you lived down there your whole life, and it wasn't an easy one. Wouldn't it be hard to go back down there considering the memories of what happened?" I Then realized these guys were testing me for psychological weakness. They were trying to see if I could be broken easily under pressure. All the mob bosses did that when I applied for joining them. The question was why. All I had to do was give them simple answers and facts without any extreme terms or expressions. "My life may not have been what one would call 'simple', but what's done is done. I simply did what I had to so I could survive. Everyone down there goes through what I did, simple as that, nothing more." "but during recommendation interviews when you wanted to apply, nearly all witnesses stated that in the last year, you started to isolate yourself more than usual from people, that you left a life of crime entirely and became an intelligence agent for hire only to the republic, specifically around may 19th of last year." "Simple, it was a couple of weeks after my thirteenth birthday. I decided that I had the experience to take care of myself and just left. I simply didn't want my mob boss to know, so I just made sure there were no witnesses to give him a tip-off." "I see, but the latest of witnesses, your friends who said you were still in contact with, stated that you might have been in depression, that you were constantly trying to avoid sleep ever since you left." "like I said sir, it's a dangerous life. After I left, my former mob boss constantly had me on the run with bounty hunters on my tail. He was just as frightened as I was about giving location information to whomever I was in contact with. I was simply being cautious." "but what about these claims of depression?" "Now that sir, I simply cannot get. Probably just the fact that I was constantly awake, they maybe just thought I was trying to escape something." I gave a few seconds pause to make it look like I was just as confused as they were. "Forgive me general, I just don't know." "There's nothing to apologize for, we just thought you knew something we didn't." "Thank you for bringing it to my attention sir. If I ever find something, I'll contact you." He gave a reassuring chuckle. "no need son, just follow general skywalker to the library and help us stop whoever's behind the framings." "Of course sir. General windu, general fisto, it's been a pleasure. I'll contact you before I leave." I then left for the elevator and started down. "(exhale)…………, Good work davis. Don't let it get to you, you've moved on. It's done. You've got a new life, it never happened. I'm not running, I've just had a lot going on for a few months. yeah." What I did was a thing of the past; I can't let it catch up to me. I've got a friend to call and a criminal to catch. Just gotta focus. I opened the door to find general skywalker waiting for me. "So what did the council want?" "Ah, they just wanted me to answer a couple questions about my contact." "Oh, so who is he?" "An old friend." "well I already know that." "I'd prefer not to identify him, if it's all the same." "What, is he a bounty hunter." "Not exactly, he would just prefer not to have his name on record." "How long have you known him?" "Since my days at the orphanage. We were roommates, then partners in crime for a few years after we left. I was the brains, he was the brawn. (Laugh), we were like brothers, helping each other out when things got rough." "What happened?" "We just found different roads and wished each other luck. I haven't seen him in over two years." "How exactly do you plan on contacting him?" "we have a special code phrase for the holo-network that only we know. An old mob boss owes me a favor, so he can forward me to mi…" "Heh, almost had you." "Well it was a good try." We made are way to the communications center and the general showed me to the private comm. Center. "Alright kid, I've got to go. Gotta meeting with a senator. Good luck." "Sure thing general." I went inside and called my 10th bosses number. Or was it eleven? "This is a secure frequency, who is this?" "Who do you think boss-man?" "Davis! You son of a gun, it's been years. You doin' ok?" "Yeah, it's been alright. Listen, you remember how I discovered your ex-wife was responsible for your bankruptcy?" "how could I forget. I still haven't made it up to yous yet." "Well you can now. Listen I need you to connect me to 'the ace of arms'." "You mean the kid your age who's always beating everyone at cards?" "That's him." "Alright, you always did make a fair trade." "I Try. Oh and uh, good luck with retirement." I listened to some music while I waited for him to pick up. "Yeah that's right five ace's… Hello, who is this?" "Gosh, that Italian guy at the next table sure is quiet." "Hold on a minute, Guys reel in the cash, I've got a business call. No I didn't cheat. Hey, you made the bet. Sorry, hold on." The next thing I heard was grunting, punching, and blaster fire. "okay sorry, wait, who am I talking to?" "(sigh), Gosh that Italian gu.." "Oh my god. Davis?!" "who else would know our old code?" "I can't believe this. How long has it been, a year?" "two." "So what's up?" "I was just in contact with a client. He's got a big job for me and I'd like you to help." "really, what kind of job?" "a high paying one. And you just have to help me find a few guys." "sounds like a steal." "much like yourself in cards. (Laugh)." "For the billionth time, I don't cheat. I'm just so dang good. " "Yeah well I need to see you ASAP." "I'm at the 'neon night' casino, it's right next to the courtyard at Davidson square. I'll see you at the center." "great, see you there." I hung up and tried to remember the way to the hanger. "Blast it. Where is it?" "where's what?" I turned around to find a togrutan around my age standing behind me. "The hanger." "Oh, that's down the third hall, second entrance, then at the end of that hall is the hanger." "Excellent, thanks" I turned to leave when the padawan spoke again. "Your no jedi, what are you doing here?" "I have business with the council, they requested my services for a special mission." "What kind of mission?" "A 'Special mission'." "Oh I get it, top secret. Just like Skyguys missions with that senator." "Oh you mean master skywalker. Then that means you must be snips." "FYI, it's ahsoka tono." "Your master thinks I can beat you in a swordfight. (Laugh)" "You can't beat a jedi knight." "You look to young to be a knight." "You look to young to be an agent." "Point. But at least I have something to do." "hey I'm doing something." "Oh really, what?" "Uh…….Guard duty." "(Laugh)………….., that sounds to low for a jedi of your apparent standards. Let me guess, demerits?" "Well, yeah." "Master Skywalker says your constantly on guard duty because you constantly disobeying him. He also said you got arrested for assault and battery on an innocent suspect. I didn't think someone your age could be so violent." "Says the teenage agent with an eye-patch." That was uncalled for. "Says the student who can't follow orders right." Ok, that was kinda harsh, but no one insults my eye-patch. "I see then, well we'll see who wins that duel, convict." "I can hardly wait, demerits." She then turned around silent, nose up. "Good night, thanks for playing. Holy Thrust, I'm gonna be late."

10 minutes later

"where the blast is he?" I decided to see if he would recognize me instantly. I put on my incredibly charming English-accent. "Where's who?" Sure enough, when he turned around he seemed to buy it. "I'm looking for an old friend of my, been awhile since I've last seen him." "Well, in my experience, no matter how long you've known someone, he may walk by you two years later and you barely recognize him." "Sounds pretty specific." "really?" "yeah, I mean I haven't seen him in over two years. He left an entirely different person, I've been rather worried about him." Then, in normal voice, "I must have, it's been an entire minute and you still haven't discovered me." "(Laugh), Davis! I can't believe this! The hair, the mustache, and the eye-patch. What the blast did you do while I was gone?" "Quite a lot, got a car, an eye-patch, but you already know that, and…." I leaned in for a whisper, "Joined the Republic." "Holy……, you've got to be joking. How did you even get in the republic?" "simple, I helped a clone squad catch a criminal with my Intel, and with a little kick-buttery. They mentioned me in their report and they decided to look me up." "why'd you accept?" "Because the galaxy could use some cleaning with some-thing I like to call, "Dave-shine"." He gave me an un-amused look. "And I get 5 g's a month." "(whistle), that's a lotto house payments." "no kidding." "anyways, I've been waiting for like ten minutes, and your usually the one who's early, What gives." "I just had to show a unruly padawan who's boss." "Whoa, without getting your butt handed over?" "Hey, my combat skills have improved gradually since last time." "Dude, You couldn't even take me in a wrestling match." "Exactly, that's what I'm capable of now." "I'd like to see you try, but I don't want to get arrested for disturbing the peace, or you for 'attempted' mauling." "Well, this guy's got a little something called 'conflict resolution', we're going to have a battle of wits and lightsabers when I get the chance." "Yeah, now that I've got to see." We both let out a whole-hearted laugh and high-fived each other. "Oh sith spit, I forgot why I'm here in the first place. You said there's a big mission with our names on it that pays good. So what is it?" "We've got to find a guy who's been trying to frame the jedi for murder. If he succeeds, the separatists will win the war. I'll give you the details on the way." "To where?" "a gun Market." "Are there any hostiles?" "dude, I just said 'Gun' And 'market'." "alright then, I've got a couple of emp dets, a flash bang, and oh yeah." He pulled his sleeves to reveal a set of spring loaded dueling knives. "Impressive, most Impressive." "ex-trandoshan, with some more civilized improvements by yours truly. How about you?" "This Sword from the…… oh sith spit!" "What?" "I forgot to put this thing back in the armory!" "so……….." "I hope rex doesn't accuse me of stealing republic technology." "Who's rex?" "My C.O. in the republic." "man, that's bad. Well no worrys. As long as it helps us with the mission I'm sure he'll understand." "Yeah, just gotta make sure that no one touches this thing." We walked down to the parking garage below the courtyard and Michael was all too impressed. Oh yeah, that's the guys name.

Name: Mical tacek

Age: 14

Alias: Smuggler

Homeworld: Coruscant

Vehicle: anything he can hotwire

My bio: Basically me and Michael grew up as roommates back at the orphanage. It was his decision to sneak away and I got us out by disabling the alarm. From there we lived on and off probably hundreds of rail trains all over coruscant. The mob noticed our talent after witnessing us in a speeder chase after a biker who stole our credits. It was probably the fistfight between him and Michael after he crashed. Nonetheless, it got both of us a position in the criminal underworld. Soon, the both of us decided to partake in different groups and broke contact. During my absence, he went solo and became the 'ace of arms', hence his top-notch skill in cards and weapons smuggling.

"Ah man dude that car is dope." "that's just the outside my friend. Also comes with dual missile launchers and a hyperdrive." "(whistle), gotta let me take it for a drive." "In your case, a 300 mile police chase." "Yeah, well…." "Hey no worries, you can take it to the gun market. But scratch it and you owe me." "Right." It didn't bother me letting Michael drive, since my wrist gauntlet could just take over whenever I want. "S0 uh, how'd you get that eye-patch anyways?" Considering the connection that my acquiring the eye-patch has with the…… incident, it wasn't exactly something I would want anyone digging up. "well………. I……." "Tried to eat with a fork and missed? (laugh)." "Nice try, but you think a scar like this would be, oh I don't know, what's the word. Oh yeah, a knife?" "Sorry, couldn't resist." "well if you must know, I got into a fight that turned ugly." "who's ever heard of a handsome fight?" "point. I'm just saying, it could have gone smoother."

Alright, that was chapter 1 of my first fanfiction. Reviews are greatly apprectiated. Next chapter will give a first glimpse of Davis's past.


End file.
